Red Angel
The Red Angel was a human time traveler that was connected to to several red bursts seen in the 2250s by both the Federation Starfleet and the Klingon Empire.( ) Project Daedalus The Red Angel was a temporal research project undertaken by Starfleet's black-ops division, Section 31 in the 2230s. Section 31 learned that the Klingons were looking into temporal research. The project created a suit that could allow the wearer to travel through time with the assistance of a time crystal and micro-wormholes. The suit would then generate a graviton beam in order to keep the wormhole open and the wearer to return to their own time. The suit was about to be tested by Section 31 operatives Dr. Gabrielle and Mike Burnham on Doctari Alpha in 2236. Unfortunately, the klingons launched a raid on Doctari Alpha, killed Mike and and Gabrielle Burnham, and the suit was presumed to have been destroyed.( ) In truth, Gabrielle Burnham had used the suit and went 950 years into future. In that future, Burnham saw no sign of life anywhere and antimatter residue from numerous detonations. Burnham saw that Control had wiped everything out. Burnham was unable to return to her time due to being tethered in the future. Burnham then decided to prevent Control from acquiring information Artificial intelligence from a . She was able to ensure that the found the sphere first to ensure it's data's safety.( ) Known Appearances Earth The first known temporal incursion by the Red Angel happened on Earth in 2053. During the Third World War, the Red Angel saved a group of soldiers and civilians at the East Fork Presbyterian Church in Richmond, Indiana. The Angel was able save the group from nuclear weapons by transporting the church to Terralysium. The group survived on the planet for the next two centuries and created a religion around the Red Angel. The under Captain Christopher Pike discovered and the colony of New Eden. One of the colonists, Amesha, told them the story of the Red Angel. Pike was given a helmet that showed footage of the Angel.( }}) Vulcan Spock, as a child on Vulcan, claimed to have spoken with the Red Angel, who told him to find his foster sister Michael Burnham when she tried to run away to Earth. Spock's parents, Sarek and Amanda Grayson assumed that the Angel was just a figment of Spock's imagination until the 2250s when the Angel reappeared.( ) 2nd Encounter with Spock The Angel then appeared to Spock in 2250s when he was a science officer aboard the . Spock had nightmares about the angel two months before the red bursts appearance. Spock mentioned them in his personal log and saw that they were the same ones he had as a child. Spock then asked for leave from Captain Christopher Pike. The angel guided Spock to a planet where he mind-melded with the angel, and showed him the future. Following this encounter Spock then had himself committed to Starbase 5's psychiatric unit.( ) USS Hiawatha Following the appearance of several red bursts, the under Captain Christopher Pike arrived at a asteroid and found the . After rescuing Commander Jett Reno and her patients before the asteroid and Hiawatha collided with a pulasar, Burnham saw the Red Angel. Terralysium Michael Burnham, in her Red angel suit, went to Terralysium to ensure that Discovery would arrive to save the colony from imminent radiation.( ) Kaminar The Red Angel, with Michael Burnham in the suit, was seen at Kaminar. There, she was able to detonate a Electromagnetic pulse to prevent the Ba'ul from committing genocide on the Kelpiens.( |Such Sweet Sorrow}}) Appendices External link Category:Section 31